


The Meetings in Between

by TheLonelyRose



Series: Athena and Jason [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Tim Drake - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Ra's is a creep, Series of One Shots, Tim Drake is Catlad, Will add tags as I go, guy actually accepting the friend-zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyRose/pseuds/TheLonelyRose
Summary: One-shots for the "Nice to Meet You Again" story. Not all romantic, but there will be elements of Athena (Fem!Tim)/ Jason I’m all of them.Requests are welcomed and accepted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after chapter 6 in the main series by about 1 1/2 years. So Athena is 19 1/5 years old and Jason is 22 years old. And Ra's is as old as dirt.
> 
> Also if there are any mistakes, I wrote most of this on my phone late at night.

There were few men Selina ever told her to avoid, and Ra’s Al Guhl was one of them. But her younger, stupid self listen, no, not all. In fact, one of the first solo business transactions was with the Demon Head himself. It had been one of her most innocent business deals and oddest. Ra’s had asked her to find him this cat that was from this intelligent breed and was mostly, if not all, black. Cats were not her normal product, but she knew some people. Kitten knew a cat breeder that took better care of the animals than herself. After handing over the British Shorthair cat to him, Ra’s had given her twenty thousand in cash. It was not the absolute strangest request (she would never be able to look at octopi the same way as before), but she always wondered what he wanted with a cat. It wouldn’t be until she met Alfred the Cat that she found out.

However, it was moments like this that she wanted to smack her past self. And what was she doing that made her think like this, you ask? Well Athena is glad you asked. She was currently Ra’s flipping Al Guhl’s kidnappee because as he monologued, he thought her to be worthy of standing by his side and helping him rule his empire. However, she couldn’t understand his reasoning. It was either because he admired and thought very highly of her intelligence and capabilities or that she had a nice ass. She hoped it was the former and not the later, but chances were, she was wrong.

Look, Athena wasn’t going to stand there and say that Ra’s wasn’t a silver fox because honestly, he was. Athena had eyes, but he was pure evil and she was in a happy and stable relationship with Jason. Not that she would ever, ever consider a relationship with the Demon Head in the first place, but here she was, chained up and placed next his throne where the current bane of her existence sat.

“How is my Beloved doing?” Ra’s asked the young woman, smirking because he knew she could not reply with the gag in her mouth. Athena could easily escape the ropes and binding if she so wished, but she knew she wouldn’t get far with the Demon Head right there. She glared in response. This caused him to chuckle. “I see you feeling well. Well enough at least that you can still talk back without the use of words.”

To be honest, Athena was actually kind of cold. After arriving to Nanda Parbat, a group of servant girls took her away and forced her out of her warm (or at least fully covering) cat suit and into a red gypsy, belly-dancer outfit with a lot of golden dangly bits that made a noise every time she moved. (Talk about putting a bell on a cat.) The cut of the clothing reminded her of Leia’s slave outfit in “Return if the Jedi.” The fact she was on a cold stone floor and they were in flipping snowy mountains didn’t help at all. 

An indistinguishable, garbled sound left her gagged mouth, but Ra’s could not understand what she was saying. If she wasn’t gagged, he would know she said, “My boyfriend is going kick your ass.” Now, Athena hated the fact that that sentence had even left her mouth. Selina has taught the young Cat to be self-sufficient early on in her training, and she has worked hard to be that way. Kitten was a feminist through and through and hated being the damsel in distress, but seeing as how she currently held next to no advantages over her captor, she thought in best that she’d let this slide just this once. “Burn in Hell!”

But her anger and resistance only served to entertain the sociopath. “I have always admired the ones with fire in their hearts and eyes.” One of fingers pushed aside a lock of hair she hadn’t realized had fallen in her face. Athen wished she could bite that hand. Fucking past self.

Then, she heard it, the sound of gun shots and fighting. Excited to see Jason again, she tried to get up and run towards the noises, but she was quickly reminded of the chains when Ra’s pulled her back hard. They caused her trip over her feet and fall almost face first into the ground. Thankfully, her reflexes kicked and saved her from that fate. 

“In here! In here, you guys!” She tried to call out to her saviors (hopefully Jason didn’t come alone), to let them know where she was, but once again the gag in her mouth absorbed her words. “Jason!”

”Now, now, my Beloved, be have yourself. We’re about to receive company.” And with that, the doors to the throne room were thrown open, and there stood Jason, Damian, and Selina.

“Thea!” Red Hood called out to his girl.

“Ah, welcome back, my grandson, Jason Todd. However, I do not believe we have been introduced, Miss Kyle.”

”Stow the pleasantries and give me back my daughter-” Selina took a quick glance at her adopted daughter, “-give her back her clothes, you old pervert.”

“Grandfather, you will release Drake this instance.” The demon brat demanded. With that, the head of the League of Assassins rose from his seat, and a fight between the four of them commenced. The young Cat couldn’t focus on them for long when her attention was drawn to the person behind her, freeing her. Cass was quiet as always as she worked to undo the locking mechanisms as quick and as noiselessly as possible. Athena had come to really enjoy the second Batgirl’s calm demeanor when the two of them hung out outside of the capes and masks. 

When she was free off the chains, the two young, black haired girls made quick work to escape. Cass gave the other a signal she had Kitten, and they made for their escape route.

It seemed like the two of them would be traveling separate the others, and so, ride back to the Batcave was a thankfully quiet one. Cass returned her cat suit to her. Athena has no idea how she had gotten her hands on it, but Athena was too thankful and too tired to care. 

When Jason finally saw her again, he scooped up his Cat in his arms and spun her around before putting her down just to kiss her hard on the lips. 

“Disgusting,” said Damian. “Todd, can you not wait until the two of you are alone to be affectionate with each other?”

Two young couple looked at the young Robin, then at each other, and then back to Robin. “Nope!” They said in unison. Damian just rolled his eyes as he made a loud sound of disgust and walked away. 

“Hey, Thea,” Jason began. Athena turned back to him, giving him her full attention. “As fun as it was rescuing you, let’s not do that again.” 

“Deal.”

”Also, can you please keep the outfit?”

Athena smacked him up-side the head in response but kissed him hard right after.

‘Well it wasn’t a no,’ thought Jason who proceeded to melt into the kiss.


	2. Standing a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never stood a chance, did I?"
> 
> "That's the sad part- you did once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a story prompt I found online so credit to whoever came up with it. Again post "Nice to meet you" but also a bit before hand. A bit of JLA and Batman bashing. I love them, but Kitten Would not have the best opinions of them.

Athena wasn't a hero, but she wouldn't call herself a anti-hero either. Kitten worked in the gray areas between the two, but she has worked with many heroes before. The Bats mostly, but has also aided the Speedsters, Team Arrow, and once even traded information with Wonder Woman. With all of this in mind though, the super family that she actually found to be the most refreshing were the Supers themselves. Yes, they are the most clique, most stereotypical heroes, but being from Gotham and having known both her elites and underbelly, the optimism and chivalry that came with wearing the “S” was nice to be around every now and them. Which led Athena to meeting Superboy, Conner not Jon. 

To be fair, Kitten did not like dealing with the Justice League much. Not because her feared them, but due to the fact she found most of them to be giant tools (Batman). She would if she had to, but Athena found the side-kicks, former side-kicks, and small time heroes easier to deal with. She had heard of Young Justice through the grape vine, founded by Impulse (Bart Allen), Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark), and Superboy (Conner Kent or Kon-El). Something always told her she would have done well there if she had joined. She always stopped herself because she feared she would be rejected due to not being a “hero,” but she somehow always found herself working alongside them and giving the highly inexperience group of kids (as if she had any room to talk at 14) information and advice. Always parallel to them but never as one of them. 

However, it was during these small adventures that Athena got to know them and become something like friends with them, but she got really close with Superboy. Oh, how they butted heads all the time over the small details or stupidest reasons. Over time, they began to learn things about each other, their hopes, their fears, and everything in between, and formed a companionship she hadn’t felt since Jason had…. left her. Conner learned to trust her, and Athena learned to smile again. He became her serenity in the shit storm that her had turn out to be. He was her first kiss. He was almost the one, but that all changed when Red Hood arrived. 

When Red Hood first arrived on the scene, Kitten tried to spend as little time as she could in Gotham, which meant she spent a lot of time with the now Teen Titans. Conner loved every second he had spending time with Athena before she had to leave for work. Conner had fallen hard for the young Cat. Athena was everything to him. Smart, beautiful, flexible, and had a genuinely good heart despite what she did for money. She never hurt anyone that she could avoid, never took jobs that could get anyone hurt. Athena was perfect in his eyes, but he was scared that he confessed, she would reject him and would cut ties with him. Her friendship was worth more to him than any frivolous relation. Conner knew she still wasn’t over the second Robin, and she owed him nothing. Conner could respect the friend zone and what it actually meant to be there. So, for years he remained by her side, silently loving her, and hoping for his chance with her. Once again that all change when it was revealed to Athena that Red Hood was her lost Robin. 

It was months after not seeing her that Conner came to visit his favorite Cat. After not seeing her in her normal hideouts, Conner went to Catwoman for help. Conner knocked on Selina’s apartment door and took a half step back and waited patiently. He knew she was there, he could hear her heart beat in there. When Selina open to the door she looked shocked.

“Conner- uh… Hi. Come inside. I wasn’t expecting you. What brings you here?” Selina spoke in her nicest voice, putting on her best act of being normal. She looked like she had just woken up. Catwoman must have been out later last night. Once inside, Selina whipped around to face him. “How do you know where I live?”

It wasn’t normal for heroes to actually know where other heroes live unless they were seriously close. He was seriously close with Athena. “Sorry, Ma’am. Thea told that in case of emergencies, to come here.”

“Uh-huh. Well, what would be the problem them?” Selina crossed her arms. 

“I haven’t seen Thea in a while. She hasn’t stopped by or really been returning my texts and calls. I was worried.” Selina gave him a dry look, like ‘you’re bothering me for that?’, but she sighed and released most of the tension in her body. 

“Ah… Well, she is currently busy with a job. I’ll make sure she contacts you first when she gets done.” 

“Alright, I sorry to have bothered you.” Conner made his way towards the door, head hung low.

“It’s alright, sweetie.” Selina put a comforting hand on his back and led him towards the door. Conner always suspected that she knew about his crush with Athena. 

About two weeks later, Conner gets a surprise visit from Athena while on the farm. They two spend the day doing chores in almost total silence, but not that awkward silence but the silence only true friends can have. Late that night, Conner flies them to the roof of the Kent house, and the two friends laid and stars gazed. 

“So, how was your last job? I didn’t even know you were busy. I got worried enough that I went to Catwoman to find out where you were.” Conner tried to play it off like it was no big deal, but even he could hear the worry in his voice. 

“Sorry, Kon. I didn’t mean to worry you,” she said. Then she sat and turn her body on its side and spoke again, this time super excited. “But Kon, something…- Something truly amazing happened.”

Sitting up, Conner asked, “What’s got you so excited? I haven’t seen you this happy since you found coffee flavored marshmallows.”

“Conner… My Robin is home.”

And with those four little world, the half-Kryotonian’s world crashed and crumbled around him. Despite what many would say about him, Conner wasn’t stupid. Sure, he had no interest in school, but he actually had a high EQ, or emotional quotient. Some part of him knew he could not and would never be able to compete with the second Robin in her heart, but the second Robin had been dead, so he never thought this would come up. His heart, he could feel it trying to shatter but the Kryptonian muscles not allowing it to happen. 

The pain was hard to bare, but ultimately he was happy for her. It wasn’t everyday that a dead loved one come back to life, and with all that she has had taken from her… 

“Really? How is he alive? How’d you find out?”

Still sitting up, Athena turned to face the stars again. “I don’t know. Jason hasn’t told me how yet, but I don’t think it was a pleasant experience for him. It’s funny now, but it turns out that Jason is the Red Hood. A couple weeks ago, Hood hired me to help with a job. So, I got the info and go to where I found his safe house to be. There, I saw Jason just stepping out of the shower. So, after going into shock of seeing a dead man walking around. I went and screamed at Oracle and Nightwing after that. I hid in my room for a long time. Then, I finally got my shit together, and I agree to meet with him. There. I- and you’re going to love this- I punched him in the face for lying to meal these years. Then, we kissed, and now we’re trying to figure this thing out between us.”

“Well, first off, congrats. Second, what are you thinking? He is a known killer! He could hurt you!” Conner really wasn’t speaking out of jealousy but out of fear for his closest friend’s safety. 

“I thought you would be happy for me.” Athena got up and started to make her way off the roof, but Conner stopped her before she could.

“No, I am happy, really. I just… I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I won’t be. But if I am, you can help me beat him up.” The two returned to their star gazing and enjoying each other’s company. 

‘I never stood a chance, did I?’ Conner thought to himself years later as he held the child of his best friend and her partner, but he then realized, ‘That's the sad part- I did once.’

**Author's Note:**

> I conform to the head cannon that Dick is a Griffondor, Jason a Ravenclaw, Tim a Slytherin, and Damian a Hufflepuff. Fight me.
> 
> To be honest, I don’t remember why I wrote this, but I’m not taking this down.


End file.
